Fang's Sister
by Jalice223
Summary: Bella has never told the Cullens who she really is but when she gets the chance she takes it.The Flock are on their way to visit Bell their long lost Flock member. How will the Cullens react to the Flock and how will the Flock react to the Cullens? R&R
1. Bella's Wings

**Chapter One: Bella's Wings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride (sadly). The only thing I own is the plot & whatever characters I make up (I'm undecided about that).

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat at my computer, reading my brother's blog. Yes, Fang is my brother, my twin brother. I'm not actually 18 years old, I'm actually 16. I don't know my real birthday, Septmeber 13 was the first thing that came to mind when I came up with my new identity. I also don't have brown eyes and hair, my hair is snow white and silver eyes. Yeah, tall, dark, strong, and silent is my twin. The thing is, the scientists were the cause of my white hair and silver eyes. My hair used to be blue black and my eyes black but when my wings grew in, my hair turned as white as my feathers and my eyes turned silver like the spots on my wings.

On Fang's blog he mentioned how they were coming to visit me. I sent him a message telling him where I was and asking if I could tell the Cullen's my secret. I have kept this a secret for so long,alright, not real long, but it seems like it has been a long time. Just like the Flock, I have my own abilities. I have a mental shield, a force field and I turn invisible. Not like my brother, he camoflages. I can also change my appearance, that's why I look like the way I do.

You're probably wondering why I'm not with them. That's because I got captured in the school in New York. I stayed behind to make sure that all the other hybrids and the Flock escaped that school but the white coats caught me. I didn't let them take me without a fight, but they had something on a cloth that knocked me out after I put a hell of a fight up.

You see, the person I made myself seem like isn't who I really am. I do love Edward with every fiber of my being but I'm not the shy, clumsy, defenseless person I make myself seem like. I'm not like my brother either, I'm more like Max. Strong, outspoken, headstrong girl, but I can be carefree and laid back. Technically I'm the second in command of the flock not my brother but when I got captured, I handed that priveledge to him. Max needed a right handman while I was gone and who better to be it than my brother himself. By the looks of everything on his blog it was the best choice.

The only thing left to do now is tell the Cullens my secret. They will understand why I kept it a secret, I hope. I saw Edward pull up to get me for school and looked at the reply that popped up on my screen. Fang and the Flock said hello and Max said I could tell the Cullen's my secret since they were popping by for a visit. Max told me the last place they stopped at to give me an estimate of how close they were to me and a time limit of how long I can take to warn the Cullen's.

I shut down my computer and ran down the stairs to the front door. I opened it to reveal my Greek god standing there. I threw my arms around Edward's neck to give him a hug. He gave me a soft kiss to my lips before putting me down.

"Hey, there, love," he said leading me to his shiney Volvo. "Ready for school?"

"Actually, Edward, I was wondering if we could skip today because I want to talk to you and your family?" I asked him.

Edward gazed at me confused but nodded his head, leading me to the car. The ride to his house was quiet and I worried about whether he would love me even with my wings and freakiness. Edward could probably sense some of my worry without Jasper's help. When we parked in the driveway, Alice and Jasper were on the porch waiting for us. Alice gave me a comforting smile as she hugged me.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered in my ear with a smile.

I believed Alice knowing she wouldn't lie to me. Everyone was already gathered in the dining room and sitting down. The chair at the head of the table was empty probably for me. I sat down and Edward sat next to me, holding my hand to comfort me.

"I have something to tell you. I haven't been truthful with you; I have a secret, too," I began slowly, scared about what they may say.

"Bella just tell us. What ever it is we can handle it," Edward said as he rubbed circles into the back of my hand.

I looked at the table and turned to face Edward.

"We need to go outside, it'll be easier to show you than tell you?" I asked him.

"Sure, Bella," Edward said and everyone rose from the table.

Rosalie gave me a weird look between curious and indifferent. Edward put his arm around me and we walked to the backyard. I walked out from under Edward's arm and shook my head when he tried to grab me. Everyone looked at me curiously as I turned to face them. I hope they still love me after I showed them what I really am. Alice gave me a thumbs up to reassure me and Jasper tried to calm me down and give me some confidence but that didn't help much. Edward glared at Alice as she stuck her tongue at him.

"Bella what is it you need to show us?" Carlisle asked me.

"This," I said and let my wings unfold, my gaze on the ground.

_**Edward's POV**_

Everyone's mind seem to freeze at once when Bella showed what she's been hiding. She had wings like an angel only hers had silver dots on it. Her gaze was on the ground, and now I understand why she seemed nervous today when I got her. This had to be what Alice had been hiding from me. I may not be able to hear her thoughts but I knew her well enough to know when she was upset about something. After a few minutes thoughts started flowing through my family's minds.

_My little sis has wings. That is so awesome! I wonder if she can fly with them, _Emmett's mind was the first to hit me.

I shook my head at his thought, fighting a smile. Bella wouldn't have to worry about what he thinks, he still loves his sister.

_I wonder how she got those wings?_ Carlisle's mind was always the first to have a curious thought. _Has Bella always had wings? Did you ever feel them when you held her, Edward?_

_This must've been why she wasn't scared of us and actually got along with us. She knew we would accept her. I'm sorry I was so mean to her, Edward. I didn't realize she was different like us._ Rosalie's thoughts surprised me but I smiled at her.

_My dear daughter has wings. How long has she had them?_ Esme's concerned thoughts were the next ones I heard.

I stepped up to Bella and lifted her chin. Her brown eyes shined with unshed tears and fear.

"My Bella, I could never stop loving you no matter what even if you have wings," I told her and she smiled at me. "If you ask me, it proves to me even more that you are an angel."

Bella threw her arms around me and I held her close as her wings folded up. The family gathered around us and Bella turned to them worried. She watched Emmett grin real big and he picked her up in a bear hug. She squealed and hugged him back. Once he put her down, Rosalie walked up to her and Bella became nervous until Rosalie pulled her into a hug. Bella hugged her back and Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie when she stepped away from Bella.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before, Bella. I should have never acted the way I did and I don't deserve your forgiveness," Rosalie apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. I know why you acted the way you did when you told me more about yourself," Bella smiled at her.

Bella gave Rosalie another hug and then she turned to us.

"I hope you don't mind but I have family that will be dropping by," Bella said.

"We don't mind, Bella. Are they like you?" Esme asked her.

"Yes, we call our family the Flock. There's seven of us: Max, the leader; Fang, my twin; the Gasman, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy. I grew up with them," Bella told us.

_Strange names they have. _Esme thought.

_I didn't know Bella had a twin brother._ Emmett thought. "Do they know you by another name becuase their names seem weird and yours is normal?" Emmett asked. "Ow, Rosie, what did I say?"

"That's rude," Rose said.

"Actually he's right. Isabella is a name I came up with while I was in New York with the Flock. They call me Bell because they say I sound like a bell when I laugh," Bella told Emmett.

I didn't even know she had brother. They are right though, her beautiful laugh does sound like bells. She probably has a lot she wants to tell us. Bella smiled at me and turned to Carlisle.

"I know you want to Carlisle, you can touch my wings. I can fly with them," Bella told us.

She was right, that has been on Carlisle. She knows the family so well that she can easily read Carlisle's face and knew his thirst for knowledge. Bella unfolded he wings and walked over to Carlisle. He seemed conflicted of what to do, nervous and curious. She took his hand and put it on her left wing. He looked at her and she nodded. Carlisle stroked her wing gently and just by touching her wing, he could tell she had light bones. That's something he's been wondering the whole time she's been with us, and now he knows why her bone structure was light. Emmett walked up to her other wing and stroked it lightly. Bella giggled and Emmett stroked her wing again as she began to laugh.

"Emmett...that tickles...stop please..." Bella laughed.

Emmett stopped as we gathered on the back porch lawn chairs and listened to Bella tell us her story. She talked about a science lab that her and her family grew up in, being poked and prodded by needles. She told us of how they escaped with the help of one scientist who turned out to be a traitor to them. She told us about how Max led the Flock to New York to find out any information about their parents and her getting captured in the New York School. When she escaped there she couldn't find them there but landed in Forks and how Charlie found her and took care of her even with her wing problem. Renee even took her in as a daughter not caring that she was a mutant.

I understood now why she feared needles and I had teased her about it in Arizona. Bella looked at me and smiled knowing I was remembering that.

"I'm sorry I teased you about the needle fear. If I had known..." I started to apologize but she interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I should have told you my secret earlier and maybe we could have avoided some problems that we had," Bella said with a small smile.

I gave her a chasted kiss and everyone stood up to go inside when a something small fell out of the sky. We turned around and in the grass laid a small child.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry if it seems short to anyone. Sorry if anyone seems out of character and if you don't like how Rosalie reacted to the whole Bella has wings thing. Please review.


	2. The Flock

**Chapter Two: The Flock**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson, except whatever random ones I make up. The plot of the story belongs to me (I can say that much at least).

**Bella's POV**

I ran out to the small child and saw that it was Angel. She had been badly beaten and had a large gash in her side. Her eyes were slightly open to show the blueness of them. Her mouth opened and one word came out that put my mind into action.

"Flyboys," Angel whispered.

I looked up to see little spots in the sky flying fast across the sky. Esme ran up behind me and saw Angel in my arms. I could hear her gasp as I stood quickly with Angel in my arms and handed her over to Esme. I took her angel bear, Celeste, out of her belt and tucked it under her arms. I turned to Carlisle as soon as he joined Esme. He began to look over Angel as Esme held her in her arms.

"Take care of her, Max will be angry if anything happens to her," I told her as I began to run.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, keeping up with me.

"Up there to help my family," I told him and spread my wings, taking flight.

I feel free when I fly but now was not one of those times. I shifted into my actual appearance and everyone saw me immediately. It was not the kind of welcoming I wanted but what else was new. We've fought our entire lives, it's nothing new.

I put my shield around Max as I flyboy shot at her but the bullets deflected off my shield. I took a couple of them and smashed them into each other while Iggy stuck a bomb on another. I shielded that so that no one would get harmed by the shrapnel and turned to see my brother, Fang, roundhouse kick another. I nodded at him in greeting and responded in the same gesture. Max took out the last flyboy, or at least I thought she did until I turned around.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and looked up to see a sick grin on a flyboy's face. I heard everyone shout my name even the Cullens on the ground. Fang roundhouse kicked the flyboy to the Gasman who shoved a bomb in it and everyone tried to clear the area before it blew up. I was starting to get too weak to even flap my wings and started to fall.

Blackness surrounded me and I tasted blood in my mouth. I felt my descend slowing down before I succumbed to the darkness.

**Edward's POV**

Esme took the little girl in the house as Carlisle ran into his office to get his medical bag. The girl looked no older than 8 or 9 years old but from what I heard in her thoughts, she's a fighter. My siblings and I looked into the sky to see Bella revert to her original appearance with white hair; I didn't see her eyes though. We saw her fight with the others and use her abilities to help them and protect them. Within 5 minutes the entire sky was clear of any fighting and looked to be calming down until one of the machines came out of the trees. Bella had turned at the wrong time and caught the end of the blade the thing was wielding.

My mind seemed to freeze and my protectiveness took over. My family and Bella's family both screamed out to her. I saw Bella began to drop from the sky a little and then stop. The guy with black hair and wings flew over and kicked the machine away from Bella as another boy put something in it. Several seconds later the machine blew up and the force pushed Bella hard. We watched as she began to fall but the black haired boy caught her close to the ground as I ran to them. I wanted to take Bella out of his arms and hold her close. I saw her cough up blood on the boy's shirt and the girl with eagle like wings run to his side. I put my arms out to take Bella but the boy held her closer and glared at me, which was what it looked like at least.

"Let me carry her," I demanded him.

"No, I'll carry her just show me where to go," he told me.

"Fang, let him carry Bell, you have your own wounds to worry about," the girl said.

"Max, I can take care of myself and my sister at the same time," Fang told Max and turned to me. "Show me where to take her."

"Fine, Alice, get the door for them," I called over to Alice.

She moved swiftly and quickly to get the door and, Fang ran quickly with Bella in his arms and Max flanking him. His mind settled on the protection of his sister. He was worried about Bella. I ran right behind him and into Carlisle's office, where he and Esme were taking care of the little girl. He looked up at me and when he saw the look on my face, he instantly stood up and Esme took the sleeping in her arms. Through Esme's mind, I saw my face and I looked agonized to her.

When we got back in the living room, Fang had already laid Bella on the couch but as I looked closer at Bella, she was starting to change and look different. Fang was kneeled next to Bella as Max held on to his shoulder. Their eyes gazed up when they heard us and Max immediately ran to Esme and took the little girl from her arms, worried. Max looked at this child as if she was looking at her daughter and Esme noticed the same expression. The child began to stir and Max smiled, carrying her over to Fang. Fang glanced up and saw Max with the child and his eyes seemed to lighten up.

The other children that were fighting with Max and Fang sat around the living room. Alice had gotten well acquainted with the coffee colored girl whose name was Nudge. Strange name she had but from hearing all the children's thoughts I noticed that Max and Bella and Angel were the ones that had normal names. The boy that looked similar to Angel was named the Gasman or Gazzy as the flock called him. The blind kid fiddling with trinkets in his hands was Iggy.

I kneeled down at where Bella's head was and noticed that her hair was no longer brown but snow white. She looked a few inches taller than before and had a more human paleness.

"She's a shape shifter, Edward," a small innocent child voice told me.

I turned to face where the voice had come from and heard Angel's thoughts.

_So you can read minds, too_, I thought to her.

_Yes, but I can choose when I want to. I can also control minds and breathe underwater,_ she thought to me.

_Can you read Bella's thoughts or not?_ I asked curiously.

_No, I never could,_ she told me.

Everyone noticed mine and Angel's silent exchange as Carlisle started patching Bella up.

"Can you read minds, too?" Max asked me as she put Angel down.

"Yes," I told her.

"Ugh, not another one. Edward was bad enough; adding another one is worse," Emmett whined.

Everyone started snickering as Emmett pouted but he began to smile at how he lightened up the tenseness of the room. We could always trust Emmett to lighten things up. I turned back to Bella when I heard her moan. Everyone gathered around the couch and watched as Bella started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open gently and instead of the brown eyes I was expecting, I saw silver. They were a beautiful light silver that seemed to have a sparkle to them. When Bella's eyes opened fully and met with mine, she smiled.

"How do you feel, love? You took quite a blow out there," I asked her.

"In pain but I'm used to that. I've had worse," she said and that's when I took a better look at her and saw many scars covered her body.

Bella blushed a little and began to sit up but Carlisle pushed her shoulder down.

"You need to rest a little and lie down," Carlisle told her.

"Alright, Carlisle; how's everyone else?" she asked as she lay back on the pillow Esme had gotten her.

The flock was surprised when she listened to Carlisle. They have not seen her obey an adult or a doctor except for Max's mother. To them it was very uncharacteristic of her. They had always seen a tough, easy going, sort of wild, and outspoken almost like her brother except for the outspoken part and with us, she was more controlled. They have seen her get very reserved and protective also. She had some qualities like her brother and they were very well connected. They had abilities similar in ways and different.

"You kids must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat," Esme said walking toward the kitchen.

The entire flock except for Fang and Max ran to the kitchen and visited with Esme as she cooked.

"I'm glad you guys came to visit," Bella said to them, smiling.

"We are, too. How are you feeling?" Max asked.

"How many times are you guys going to ask me that? I'm starting to feel better," Bella told them as she looked around the room. "Where's Ari? I thought he was with you guys because he became good and all."

Max stared at the floor sad as a man with wolf like features flashed through her head and a battle happening around her. Ari was her little brother who had died because of the 50% wolf genes he had in him.

"His expiration date got him when we were fighting in Germany," Max told her, tears brimming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

I gazed at Max and Bella curious. What does Max mean by 'the expiration date got him'? Bella gasped and put a hand on Max's shoulder. She shrugged it off and masked her sadness with strength. She was determined not show sadness or tears.

"What do you mean by expiration date?" I asked the three of them.

Bella looked at me sadly, and then stared at the floor. Her breathing became heavier and her heart rate picked up. She was reluctant to tell me but she did anyways.

"An expiration date for us means the day we die," she told me and I froze in shock.

**AN: **I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger but I just had to do it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story seems to be doing better than any of my others. The first chapter already has 9 reviews. Thank you and keep the reviews coming.


	3. Sibling Love, Not

**Chapter Three: Sibling Love, Not**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson, except whatever random ones I make up. The plot of the story belongs to me (I can say that much at least).

**AN:** This author note has nothing to do with the story but please read it.Who out there are Percy Jackson and the Olympians fans? Well I have a question for you. Do you think I should do Twilight and Percy Jackson crossovers? I would like at least ten readers to answer me this in order for me to write one. By the way I have it to where this takes place after the trip to German; I forgot which book that was. And also, check out my other stories please. I need one more review on Bella's Cousin or I might not update anymore. I know the first 2 chapters the paragraphs run together but you'll get the hang of it and thanks to all of you who have reviewed and on with the story.

**Edward's POV:**

I gazed at Bella scared. I may not quite understand what an expiration date is for them but by the look on her face, it was serious. Bella gazed at her hands in her lap, sadly. I moved to kneel in front of her and cupped her face in my hands. I gazed into her silver eyes as they brimmed with tears. What does this mean for us?

"Please explain to me what this means for us, Bella," I begged her.

I saw the tears she's been holding back finally break free. Tears poured down her face like a dam has been broken and she threw her arms around me. I held her close as she began to cry. I stood up off the floor and sat on the couch with her in my lap.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked her but Max was the one that responded.

"It means we could die any moment. As soon as that tattooed inscription date appears on us, we only have until that day to live," Max told me.

That scared me and I held on to Bella like she was my safe harbor. She could be gone any moment. That's why she has asked and begged me to change her. She knew she could die any moment. She wanted to be with me forever but knew she couldn't if I didn't change her. She fought so hard to stay with me and be like me so that I would never have to lose her to this expiration date.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've been a fool and I see now why you beg me to change you," I apologized to her.

"You didn't know, Edward. I never told you until now," Bella told me as I kissed her head.

"I shouldn't have been a fool about it. I love you," I told her as the family began to gather in the living room.

They had heard everything and looked upset about the depressing news. Rosalie looked guilty and by her thoughts, she was guilty for mistreating Bella. She hated that Bella was willing to give her humanity up just to be with me and now she sees why Bella made that choice. Bella never had a normal human life and would never have it. She's been on the run with the flock which was her family and never had a home. Also Bella could die any moment and would not to grow older.

Emmett and Alice were upset at the thought of losing their sister and best friend. Emmett didn't want to lose his little sister; he still had things he wanted to do with Bella before I changed her and the thought of her dying made all the plans disappear. Alice didn't want to lose her sister and best friend when she still had ideas and plans also with her.

Carlisle and Esme couldn't stand to lose her again and this time permanently. Esme couldn't stand to lose another child and wouldn't lose two of them. Carlisle was thinking along the same lines. He knew I wouldn't live without her.

_Edward, I can't lose the two of you. You can change her soon or I will because were not losing the both of you," Carlisle thought._

I nodded toward him and gazed around at everyone in the room. From Max's thoughts I saw the day her brother expired and it was gruesome. I cringed at the thought of Bella dying that way. I didn't even want to imagine that. Bella had finally calmed down and the younger flock members had finished eating and joined us in the living room.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm glad you see why I've been asking you to change me," she whispered.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

She sat up and stretched her arms up. She flinched a little bit and put her arms down. Max and Fang seemed to gravitate toward her worriedly. Angel ran and jumped on the couch next to Bella and me. Bella lifted Angel into her lap and held on to her like Max did.

_Don't worry, Edward. You and Bell will get through this,_" Angel thought to me as she laid her head on Bella's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Nudge asked.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"We came to not only visit Bell is what she means. We actually have something to finish and we came to get her," Max said.

"I didn't think my happiness would last. I knew you were going to find me sooner or later, but what do we have to do now Max?" Bella asked her.

"My mom wants our help with her environmentalist group. Like saving the world and all," Max told her. "You also need to take back your position as second in command."

"I think my brother is doing that just fine," Bella argued.

"He wasn't for a while, Bell. He actually split the flock up when Max allowed Ari to stay with us. Max didn't tell you that part, did she?" Angel told Bella.

"No, she didn't. Fang, why would you something so idiotic? We work best together, not in two," Bella yelled at her brother.

"Speak for yourself," Fang muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, his face still expressionless.

"What's supposed to mean?" Bella yelled as she sat Angel on the couch and got up from my lap to tower over her brothers sitting figure.

Fang stood up quickly not liking being the weaker or defenseless one.

"Where were you the past few years? Here having the time of your life while we are out there fighting for our life," Fang yelled back towering over Bella now.

His hands were balled into fists as he drew closer to Bella. I stood up; planning to protect Bella but Angel grabbed my wrist and shook her head. She showed me the past few times Bella and Fang got into arguments. They always ended in them having brutal fights but Bella seemed to come out on top. I didn't want to stand there and watch this coming fight, Bella was still hurt, but she didn't show it.

"For your information, brother, I haven't had the time of my life while I was here. I was hunted by a psychotic vampire who wanted to drain my blood, and then hunted by his evil mate who wanted me dead because Edward had killed her mate. Here's the scar I got from her mate when he bit me," Bella told him as she held out her hand.

The entire room went silent as the flock gathered around to see her scar. It was fascinating and creepy to them. This was the oddest scar they've ever seen. If only they saw the ones that covered Jasper's body; that could really freak them out. Fang wasn't ready to back down yet though. As the flock dispersed to different chairs, Fang stepped toward Bella again.

"But other than that your life for the last few years has been a dream come true while the flock and I and Max have been through hell from worrying about you to the termination of us that the scientists are having," Fang spat in Bella's face and that was the last straw for Bella.

I saw her fist curl up as she pulled it back and punched his jaw. The fight was on and I could do nothing but watch. Fang threw many swings at his sister but she dodged every single one of them perfectly. Bella hadn't even flinched from the stab wound that was healing. There were times Fang threw kicks at her and they were stopped by a shield or by Bella. The family watched fascinated as the fight went on and carried to the backyard due to Bella leading Fang out there. She knew how much Esme appreciated not having her things broken.

I watched worried as they took to the sky with their fight. We could all see them perfectly as the dived, kicked, and punched at each other. At one point, Bella caught Fang's foot and twisted it until we all heard a cracking sound and finally she threw him into a tree. While Fang fell to the ground, Bella came and landed next to me. When Fang hit the ground he was out like a light. Seeing what Bella could do was frightening and that was to her own flesh and blood brother. What could she do to us when she was a newborn vampire? Emmett and Jasper would enjoy having wrestling matches with by the look of their thoughts.

"You might need to look at his ankle, Carlisle. I think I broke it," Bella commented as she went into the house.

My family stared after her astounded as she walked leisurely back into the house like this was the usual for them and it was nothing. The flock just looked at it as one of their mellower fights. Talk about lover hurts or sibling love.

**AN:** I hope you guys found that as funny as I did while I was writing it. Let me know and don't forget to answer my question from the first AN, I'd really like to know. Also, check out my other stories.


	4. Stories of the Past

**Chapter Four: Stories of the Past**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson, except whatever random ones I make up. The plot of the story belongs to me (I can say that much at least).

**AN:** Guess what everyone? I'll be starting my PJO/Twilight fan fiction when I get an idea. Let me know what you think please.

**Edward's POV:**

Carlisle had patched up Fang's ankle while the rest of the flock sat in the living room catching up with Bella. Fang and Bella's fights seemed to be a normal thing for them and they learned to deal with it and patch who ever lost the fight or both of them. That could explain why Carlisle had seen so much damage to her skull on her first x-ray after the car accident. I sat down next to Bella after helping him wrap Fang's ankle.

"No, no, I say the funniest thing Bell did as a child was when Angel was in one of those bouncy chairs, the ones you lay flat on and it bounces you, and Nudge would not quit crying. So she grabbed the back of it at the top of Angel's head and pulled it back. Jeb had forgotten to strap her in because he had to break up a fight between Max and Fang. Bell pulled it back and released, causing Angel to go flying but Max caught her. You should have seen Angel's face she was grinning real widely and began to laugh," Nudge told my siblings as the flock rolled on the floor laughing while Bella blushed.

"Trust me, she loved it but Max? Not so much. She kept a hold of Angel for a week and didn't let me near her," Bella told them as I pulled her into my arms with a smile.

"Is that the only thing she did?" Emmett asked skeptically. "We've done worse to each other."

"No, but I remember the time Nudge decided it would be fun to give all the guys make-overs," Max began to tell us. "We don't know where she got the makeup but she had fun with it because the next morning all the guys looked like clowns and Fang and Iggy had hair bows in their hair. If only we had a camera at the time, it was hilarious," Max finished telling us.

"I remember that and Fang would have strangled her for that if I didn't protect her," Bella laughed in my arms.

"Hey, I think I did great. I had all the right colors for each of them and the bows just added to it. I did awesome and I don't care what you say. I would have given Max and Bell makeovers but no one could stop them from killing me on that. You know what else? I tried to dress Max and Bell up for fun. The clothing didn't last long because when they practice fight with Fang and Iggy, it got torn, muddy, and covered in leaves and sticks. I didn't try it anymore after that it was…" Nudge was quieted by both Iggy and Bella jumping at her and putting their hands over her mouth.

The only things we heard after that was her muffled words as she gazed at each of us. Even one busted into a roar of laughter after Iggy and Bella were sure she was quiet. I never thought anyone could talk as much or as fast as Alice but she has been beaten now.

"And you think I'm bad," Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"That's why I was a little used to Alice's shopping trips and makeovers and dress up. She's was milder than Nudge but I also couldn't hurt Alice like I could Nudge," Bella explained to us. "I only resisted Alice to annoy her. It was kind of funny."

Everyone was in a fit of laughter again at Alice's pout but Bella got up from next to me and pulled Alice into a hug. Alice's face softens up and hugged Bella back. It was like she couldn't be mad at Bella for long.

"You know I had to annoy you sometimes. You've accepted me into your family like a younger sister; I've got to annoy you at some points," Bella told her with a smirk as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, she picks with me all the time," we heard Fang's groggy voice say from behind us.

We all turned to see Fang with an ice pack to his head and limping on a crutch. He had a slight smirk on his face. He sat next on the other side of Bella when she sat back next to me. He pulled Bella into a hug which seemed to have surprised her. He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have assumed that even though you had some troubles that they weren't as bad as ours. Carlisle had explained to me what the venom must've felt like to you when the vampire dude bit you. It sounds like all the pain that we've been through was mixed all at once for you. I'm sorry for what I said sis," Fang apologized as he pulled Bella into a sideways hug.

Bella's eyes swelled up with tears as she pulled Fang back into a whole hug. Fang patted her back awkwardly as everyone laughed and the girls except Max ahhed.

"That is the longest apology you've ever said to me. That's really the most you've ever said, except to Max, at once," Bella said.

"Don't get used to it and don't get all teary eyed on me. What happened to my tough, aggressive and outgoing sister?" Fang asked.

"She went out the door when she came here," Bella replied with a smirk.

"Enough with the mushy sibling stuff, you two," Iggy said making a gagging sound.

Once everything settled down, the flock went back to telling childhood stories from after they escaped the lab. Bella sounded like a totally different person back then, compared to now. Now she's so much calmer and nicer, more controlled by what they remember. Their whole mission now is to find out who are their parents. Max had already met her mother who is a veterinarian in Arizona and that's where Bella got the cover story of her mother and I had met Max's aunt who pretended to be Bella's mother while Charlie helped by posing as Bella's father but they were really helping Bella hide. It may seem confusing but my family caught on quickly and was amused by how we fell for her whole cover story.

Bella would fit in with the family just perfectly, and with Rosalie finally getting along with Bella that just adds to my happiness because Bella can be welcomed into the family properly by everyone. Now all we had to do was tell the flock about our engagement. By the way Nudge acts, she'll want to help Alice with the wedding. I'm afraid to see what this wedding will turn into but they both know Bella best and I'll do whatever I can to make that day special for Bella and so would Alice. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her forehead, taking in her wonderful scent, too.

**AN:** I hope you like that story. The story about Bella trying to sling shot Angel from her chair is an almost true story from my life. It happened between my younger brother and sister when they were toddlers; the only difference is that my sister was strapped in. LOL :D Please review.


	5. Next Move

**Chapter Five: Next Move**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson, except whatever random ones I make up. The plot of the story belongs to me (I can say that much at least).

**AN:** Sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been busy and have had writer's block, I might start looking for a beta to help me with this story because I sometimes don't know what route I'm taking with it.

**Bella's POV**

Max had told me they were trying to save the world but they were not certain of from what. From all of Fang's blogs I've been able to read, her mother and a group of scientists had created an organization to help the planet more but it has been getting into some trouble with people and other scientist who side with the School. Max's mother has been captured once and taken to the bottom of the ocean in a weird under water building where Max and Fang found out they could breathe underwater like Angel. They've done an airshow, which I missed out on; they've been in the eye of a hurricane and Max been in a battle to the death to prove she's the strongest hybrid but lost Ari because of his expiration date.

Everyone was overwhelmed by what they have heard and I was ashamed of myself for not being there to help my family. I wasn't there to help Max when she lost her brother and when she realized how much she loved Fang or when she had the fight to the death. I feel like I failed them all and I don't know what to do. Suddenly I began to feel uplifting and relaxed, and I looked over to Jasper and smiled at him.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" I asked them.

"We're thinking of going to school. It'd be so fun to actually learn stuff without something trying to kill us or capture us and do some crazy test," Nudge began to say as she raised her hands in the air like claws and crazy look on her face as she continued to talk.

Finally Max covered Nudges mouth, everyone laughed at her.

"Well if you want to go to school, we're going to move this coming summer, after the wedding," Esme told them.

"Where are you moving to?" Max asked cautiously.

"Denali, Alaska, where our cousins live," Carlisle told her.

"Oh, come on, Max, it sounds like it'll be fun. We'll actually be able to go to school and meet actual people and make friends and maybe even go to parties. Ooh, think of all the outfits I make for the parties we go to or just when we go to school. I can probably by some make-up for us girls and we can have slumber parties and with the friends we make…" why did Max uncover Nudge's mouth?

"Yeah, Max let's try school again. At least this time we'll be going to a normal school," the Gasman told her excitedly.

"Please, Max, I want to try again, too?" Angel asked her, giving Max the saddest pout she couldn't resist.

Max raised her hands in surrender and smiled at the kids. "Alright, alright, we'll do it, but on one condition."

"What?" the kids asked in unison.

"No one must know about what we are and I need to know where you're at, at all times," Max told them seriously.

She is such a mother hen toward them. Through all that, Fang and Iggy were quiet; I remember that they didn't have the best time in school so I tell them how fun it was for me. If they know what real school is like, they might enjoy going to school.

"We agree," they all promised.

Max sat back and looked worried.

"Just me, Max, normal school is better than the one you guys went to and I learned a lot when I started here," I told her excitedly.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, we're leaving and that's final," Max finalized.

Emmett laughed a little as I pouted at her. Fang nodded his head then glared at Emmett while Max turned on him.

"Was there something funny about what I said?" Max asked him, throwing her wings out and getting into his face.

He seemed almost scared until he realized she couldn't do anything to him. "No, no, I was laughing at Bella," Emmett laughed again.

Fang's nostrils flared and turned on Emmett also. "What's so funny about my sister?"

"Well from her tripping over thin air and blushing so much, the pouting was pretty funny," Emmett told him.

I have to give it to Fang for being the protective brother of mine.

"She's not a klutz," Fang growled through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes at him and told him, "Calm down, Fang, that's way I've been acting so that they didn't find out what we are."

"Alright, but I bet she could kick your butt quicker than you think," Fang told Emmett as his face became expressionless again.

"Yeah right, a big strong vampire like me. She couldn't even trip me," Emmett boasted.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he stepped forward. I threw my force field under his feet and once his foot was planted on it, I pulled it out from under him. Everyone laughed as Emmett went rolling across the living room floor and into the wall. He caused a picture to fall but I caught it with my shield and put it in Esme's hands.

"What were you saying about me not being able to trip you?" I asked him while he got to his feet.

Emmett was stunned for a moment before he yelled, "That's cheating. You used your powers."

"Actually, Emmett, she was equaling out the playing field between her human body and your vampiric strength and speed," Jasper defended me.

"So how about that fight?" I asked with a smirk.

"When and where?" he asked me with an evil grin.

**AN:** Once again sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've had severe writers block and I wouldn't mind some ideas for the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas just PM me and I'll check them out. Please leave a review because everyone loves those.


End file.
